thousandyear_warfandomcom-20200214-history
Hissho-UE War of First Contact
The UE-Hissho war of first contact shall always be remembered as the war that defined the military power of the UE and crushed the major power of the Hissho before it even began. In the year 3437 the UE interplanetary colonisation fleet, headed up by several human corporations was engaged and destroyed by unknown alien forces in the system of Loa, they had, unfortunately, encountered the imperial fleet of the Hissho for the first time and were in the process of accidentally disturbing a Hissho tomb world, where one of their late emperors rested. The Hissho found the humans in the process of surveying the system with drones and found this process to be unholy to their standards, and immediately dispatched a fleet to exterminate the intruders. Once the UE found out about the attack by hostile unknown aliens they dispatched 4 fleets to find and eliminate the aliens, and prevent a potential incision into their space, shock and awe. But once they arrived at Loa, it became apparent that this situation was a lot bigger then they predicted, escalating into a war for over 63 years. Force Composition United Empire The UE had originally dispatched 4 fleets to the border world of Loa, but soon found themselves in a huge war across the systems of: Hydras, Foundation, Emberglow and Q-45. The UE eventually resourced to dispatching an additional 7 fleets to the systems and those around in order to impose the imperial might of the UE, and possibly even conquer some of the territory of the alien threat to teach them never to interfere in UE matters ever again. Notable of these fleets was 'Tesla rain' the first UE fleet primarily equipped with Energy weapons, and while they are not the most effective weapons, they do have the capacity to strike enemy ships at a much greater distance then kinetics, and are harder to intercept then missiles. Hissho Empire The Hissho empire did not expect an encounter with humanity, and would never forget or forgive it. With the conflict escalating within a few months into a full on total war over the years, the Hissho deployed 12 fleets to the worlds in question, particularly Loa, the tomb world of a beloved emperor. The Hissho were intent on riding the war out until the UE ran out of ships, and would use the excuse of revenge and glory to begin the crusade of the UE, but once the war got rolling, they quickly fund themselves out teched by the UE's fleets, and frequently fought to the death just to hold ground. The War over Loa Once the UE arrived at Loa they were confronted by 3 Hissho war fleets, each baring the scars of war, each twice as elite as the UE's forces present, but fortunately for the UE, completely outnumbered. At a ratio of 3-1 the UE surrounded the Hissho fleets over Loa III, Loa IV and Loa I are prepared to begin engaging the enemy fleets,but at that point the Hissho jumped the gun and charged directly for the UE forces and began attacking the UE forces at point blank range, for even though the UE were technologically superior, Hissho pilots on board their corvettes were masters of zero-G manoeuvring, and could avoid almost all of the UE's kinetic guns. But once UE missiles started to hunt down the Hissho corvettes, their battleships are extremely vulnerable to the broadside of a UE cruiser, due to the UE's use of massed kinetic weapons, and the Hissho deployment of their own missiles that lost effectiveness at such close ranges. Over the course of a few hours, the UE was losing less ships then the Hissho, but the battle continued for another straight 8. Once the Hissho fleet over Loa III was totally annihilated, the Hissho started to retreat, and the UE were in no condition to follow, at the loss of 83.4% of the Hissho fleets and 69.5% of the UE fleets this battle was a complete slaughter, and the shame of retreating caused the Hissho Admirals to commit suicide, rather then face the same on their family’s. Massive Escalation Within 3 months the Hissho returned, 9 fleets moved in attacking the UE systems of Hydras, Emberglow and now, Loa. These assaults from the systems of Foundation and Q-45 would be the the choice of attack by the UE once they started to push into Hissho territory proper. The UE dispatched another 7 fleets to reinforce the beaten original 4 fleets that took part in the battle over Loa, and to safeguard the systems of Hydras and Emberglow before the Hissho could finish invading the systems. As a note, the Hissho found the idea of orbital bombardment rather dishonourable, and preferred to do an invasion proper with ground troops, a fact the UE kept in mind during their counter invasion, preferring to not give the Hissho a reason to use orbital bombardment and cleanse the Human worlds they attacked. By 3452 the Hissho had lost another 2 fleets to stalwart UE forces in the systems of Loa and Emberglow, at the cost of over 2 million civilians it was clear that the UE would have to destroy the systems from which the Hissho came to prevent further casualty’s. And with military and civilian casualtys mounting the UE knew it would have to end the war soon, or risk being overun. Over 13 years later in 3465 the UE finally push the Hissho out of the system Hydras, and with a successful assault on the Hissho forces in Loa 5 UE fleets amassed in the systems of Hydras and Emberglow and travel to Foundation and Q-45, upon arrival they are greeted by the remaining Hissho fleets in the system and began the assault on Hissho systems, a battle that would last for over 30 years, an would be fought by another 2 generations. Galactic Thermonuclear Warfare In 3496 the Hissho in a desperate attempt to prevent the UE from taking the worlds of Q-45 unleashed a huge number of nuclear weapons across the systems planets, irradiating the planets enough to cause a few to become uninhabitable. A surprise to the UE, who was fighting a standard ground war with the Hissho has just lost over 16 billion soldiers to the bombardment and had lost 3 worlds in Q-45 to radiation, this act pushed the UE forces in Foundation over the line, who the begin the act of orbital bombardment before the Hissho again used a strategy of scorched earth to prevent the UE from taking their worlds. The strategy was effective, and Hissho silos and nuclear stockpiles were hunted down by UE commandos, the Hissho had now lost their ace in the whole for losing a system, and soon 20 million Hissho civilians were enslaved by UE forces. Subduing the Sleeping Dragon By the end of 3499 the Hissho had lost another 3 fleets to the UE are were once again preparing to retreat to once of the ancient worlds of the Hissho empire, UE intelligence forces however had uncovered a horrifying fact that the Hissho were a fractured species, and the clan they had faced were one of the weaker ones. But the world this clan in particular had retreated to was sacred to all Hissho, and if the UE were to defile it with an invasion fleet the repercussions would be beyond measure, the casualty’s of the UE had reached 82% of all military personnel and would likely not survive the next Hissho assault, with this in mind an peace summit was held, using the Amoeba as intermediary’s peace was declared just after the year 3500. Result The UE gain the systems of Loa, Foundation and Q-45 at the cost of 80% of their 11 fleets dispatched, costing billions to rebuild them to full strength. The Hissho are humiliated by defeat, blamed on the loosing clan and forcing the emperor of the clan to commit suicide to pay for this loss, the Hissho lost over 20 Billion military personnel in the war and up to 12 Billion civilians. The Hissho would never forgive the UE for this, but would put it to the side for the while.